


Soulmates and The Crackhead Squad™

by Nightshadeclifford



Series: Nights Word Vomits [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3 AM ramblings, Enjoy the tomfuckery and don't question it please, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is STUPID, scree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: Tomfuckery what is this. I don't know how to explain this hot mess.  Eruri and crackheaded squadmates I guess.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Nights Word Vomits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792711
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Soulmates and The Crackhead Squad™

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not Japanese, creative, a good drawer, motivated, and want to open a sauna therefore I don't own this.

_(n.) running your fingers through the hair of someone you love_

Humming softly Erwin gently threaded his fingers through Levi’s hair, raven strands silky if not slightly matted under his fingertips.

The moon was at her peak in the sky, stars dotting inky darkness like bits of parchment peeking through spilt ink. Levi’s breathing was even and soft; raven hair fluttering with every breath he took.

Smiling bitterly Erwin stared down at the petite captain’s head of mussed hair, fingers stopping their stroking to rest protectively on his nape, the fuzz of Levi’s undercut tickling the edges of his fingers – scraping softly.

Levi’s neck was bare for once – his well-known cravat folded with precision and lay on the dresser across the room, Erwin’s bolo-tie nestled on top of the pristine white fabric.

Tilting his head down, (and ignoring the slight ache from his chin digging into the hollow of his throat) the commander nosed along his small captains hairline before carefully planting soft kisses into those well-kept raven strands.

They vaguely smelt of lemon and oddly enough – vanilla. Not that Erwin minded, it suited Levi quite well. A sleep thickened grumble erupted from Levi in an all-most a growl of annoyance, eyebrows drawn into a deep crease.

Freezing Erwin held his breath, Levi rarely got a good restful night of sleep, nightmares and demons clawing way to torturous insomnia. Levi settled again with a pained whine, face nuzzling down into the fain blond curls scattered across Erwin’s chest.

Giving a soft sigh, Erwin let his hand trail down from Levi’s undercut to his shoulder, bandages rough under the pads of his fingers, white crawling its way down Levi’s bruise muddled back, scars and lacerations not yet healed decorating the only exposed skin.

The expedition itself was more or less a success, barely any deaths and the legion managed to expand their territory by a few more kilometres, a well-earned victory in the public’s eyes. It was almost a perfect victory in Erwin’s eyes. _Almost._

Another small sound from Levi was met with a face filled with regret as Levi’s face briefly gained a pained expression, brows drawn into a deep crease.

Images of a titans rotting teeth clamping down on Levi’s shoulder flashed to the front of his mind, blood spurting into the air like crimson rain. The surprised shrikes of Levi’s squad swiftly followed by furious shouted promises of a painful death. Erwin had silently echoes their sentiment.

Erwin remembered the feeling of dread filling his throat, dripping down into his lungs like poison tar. The phantom sensations of his eyes clamping shut and ordering to push forward, worry beating in his ribcage like a second heart.

_They had finally killed all titans in the immediate vicinity of the operation, scouts re-forming into the formation to retrieve any squads that had fallen behind when a purple flare had been launched into the s smoky and staining the sky._

_Panic had gripped Erwin’s chest in a vice grip._

Levi _._

_They had rushed back to where Levi’s squad had been gathered into a tight protective perimeter under the recently fired flare, two sets of swords held to defend._

_Petra had been the one to run over to the commander in a strange state of calm panic, voice calm yet stumbling ever so slightly over her words –merely pointing a shaky finger back to the group where Gunther was surrounded by the remaining squad members, hands clasped together and pumping down firmly if not slightly hysterically, mouthing out a repeated cycle of_ ‘1-2-3’ _, forehead sheening with perspiration. Whether it was from the steam emanating from the titan’s carcass nearby or from the physical effort of trying to force a heart to continue living Erwin couldn’t tell._

_Eld’s fingers lay against Levi’s neck and wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. Oluo still had his swords drawn, a mixed expression of worry and fury as his eyes darted around for signs of looming danger despite the presence of the other scouts._

_The grass beneath Levi was stained with a steadily growing pool of blood, the crimson liquid shining in the orange twilight. More repetitions and blood flowed out of multiple wounds freely._

_Erwin remembered how the way Levi’s blood had flowed so slowly yet steadily, like tears._

_Gunther looked so desperate yet a defeated light had entered his eyes, and Erwin had understood._

_Too many repetitions and you run the risk of ruining any other chances of reviving the patient._

_Erwin’s insides slowly began to frost over, the feeling of despair and hopelessness he wished he’d never have to feel again began to slowly bubble into his stomach- a poisonous tar that filled his lungs to the point of asphyxiation._

_He prepared to order the scouts to ride out, quickly locking the beating heart in his ribcage away to the dark space where he hid the last of his quickly fading humanity._

_His heart was protesting vehemently, begging for this to be a mere dream. That when he woke up for Levi to be laying by his side with his never ending scowls and voice berating him for letting dust gather in his fucking office-_

_Those thoughts were quickly slammed away with an iron bat, The Commander beating Erwin Smith back into his cage._

_Suddenly Eld tensed and shouted, “I’ve got a pulse!”_

_Hange had quickly shoved their way through the crowd of hovering scouts, med kit in hand and Moblit in tow._

_Levi had been swaddled in bandages and wrapped in Erwin’s Survey cloak, his fragile form even smaller under the garment. Hange and Gunther had rode in the wagon with the comatose Captain, bodies tense and ready to leap into action at a seconds notice._

_Thankfully not a single titan was spotted on the way back, the corps swiftly returning to the safety of Wall Rose._

“What’s the staring for old man? It’s fucking creepy.”

Jerking, Erwin stared down at Levi with wide eyes, blue iris’s dilating in delight. 

“Lee….”

Erwin gave a soft smile, hand coming up to cup the back of Levi’s head. Grey eyes stared sleepily at him, fogged over with sleep and pain.

“…Fuckin’ Pervert.”

Erwin let out an incredulous laugh, hand once again stroking through Levi’s hair.

“I’m glad you okay Lee, now just sleep. You must be tired.”

Staring down at the captain, Erwin let out a small noise of surprise.

Levi was already asleep, hand lightly curled into a gentle fist. Bunched fabric of Erwin’s nightshirt crumpling, small kitten snores slipping from Levi’s lungs.

Chuckling, Erwin pressed a kiss to Levi’s temple.

“Love you Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, don't mind my sleep deprivation writing. Also, hit me up on Tumblr and feed me prompts pls! (I'm not very creative)


End file.
